Nothing else matters
by Jessica Valenti
Summary: Kyle has left Roswell and comes back after many years. Tess has started her own life with a different man. Kyle doesn't want to interfere but he seems to have something in his mind that he wants to tell Tess.


Nothing else matters  
  
Genre: Romance, maybe Angst in the end  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Max/Liz, Michael/Maria, Tess/And though this is like Kyle/Tess fic  
  
Beta: Minna  
  
Summary: Kyle has left Roswell and comes back after many years. Tess has started her own life with a different man. Kyle doesn't want to interfere but he seems to have something in his mind that he wants to tell Tess.  
  
A/N: This fic has only one part, but there will be a continue part to this.  
  
---  
  
A man walked to the CrashDown café. The man had dark hair and bright blue eyes. The man looked behind him to see if his children were still following him. A young boy, who looked a lot like his dad and a little girl who had long blond hair followed him.  
  
"...but dad why do we have to come in too?" the young boy asked.  
  
"I want you to see the place, that's why"  
  
The sound of his voice made a blond woman turn around. Tess Jackson watched as the man and his kids walked to one table and sat down. Tess was unable to move. She just stared at the man.  
  
"Tess, is something wrong?" a male voice asked.  
  
Tess turned around and looked at Andy. Andy was her husband.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I just, spaced out."  
  
Andy smiled and kissed Tess quickly. The man watched them from the table he sat. He said something to his children and started walking towards Tess and Andy. The man smiled and looked at the couple.  
  
"Hey Tess, do you still remember me?" the man asked.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
Tess got up and hugged the man quickly.  
  
"Good to see you again."  
  
Andy looked at Tess when Tess sat back down.  
  
"Andy this is Kyle Valenti. Kyle this is Andy, my husband"  
  
Andy and Kyle shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Kyle said.  
  
"So Kyle, what are you doing here in Roswell?" Tess asked.  
  
"Well I just wanted to show my kids where I grew up" Kyle explained.  
  
Tess looked at the kids who were in the table. The boy was trying to control his little sister who did something that she wasn't supposed to. The girl pouted and hit her brother. Tess could hear her scream the word "meanie".  
  
"You have beautiful children, Kyle. What are their names?"  
  
"Thanks. My boys name is Kirk and my girl's Felicia. It's her mother's name."  
  
"She has a beautiful name."  
  
"Yeah, she does. Listen, I need to go to see my dad. Could we...meet later? Here at the CrashDown?"  
  
"Sure, of course. At five o'clock?"  
  
"Okay, see you then. Bye"  
  
Kyle left and walked to her children. Kyle told them something and the left the CrashDown. Kyle and the kids walked to the old house Kyle used to live in. He closed his eyes for a minute and rang the doorbell. Jim Valenti walked to the door and opened it. He was shocked when he saw his son standing in front of him.  
  
"Hi dad"  
  
Jim didn't say anything. He just hugged his son tightly.  
  
"Welcome home son"  
  
Kyle smiled. Jim then saw the two kids behind him. Jim invited them in and Kyle started telling his father his story. At five, Kirk and Felicia stayed with Jim and Kyle left to go back to the CrashDown. He walked in and saw Tess sitting there. Kyle walked over to her and left the café after that. They walked to the park that was near the café.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I...am okay. Started a new life and all, you?"  
  
"Perfectly fine... "  
  
Tess stopped and looked at him seriously. Kyle looked at her and sighed.  
  
"You can still see through me"  
  
Tess nodded. They sat down to a bench near them. Kyle looked towards for awhile before turning to look at Tess.  
  
"I want to tell you something. And now I want you only to listen."  
  
Tess nodded and kept herself quiet.  
  
"Ten years ago my wife died, soon after Felicia was born. I was depressed many years. But my children brought the joy back to my life. I raised them all by myself. And I handled it. Then last year I visited a doctor at a hospital. I found out that I have a cancer. They said that there's no way of healing it. I mean, operating it. It was impossible already. So I returned home, told my kids that we're coming here. And now here we are... "  
  
Kyle stopped suddenly. Tess was going to say something but Kyle stopped her.  
  
"I came here to say goodbye to my home. I didn't tell the kids about my cancer. I couldn't. I know Max could heal me. But I don't want him to do that. I don't want him to heal me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Before Kyle could answer he started to breath quickly. He couldn't breathe well. Tess took his hand.  
  
"This is it"  
  
"What is...?"  
  
"My time in this world is over"  
  
Tess looked pale.  
  
"No, Kyle no"  
  
Kyle didn't answer.  
  
"I'll get Max"  
  
"No. I said I don't want him to heal me. It's my time to go. I...I want you to know that I still love you. Even when I was married I couldn't stop thinking about you. Tess. I want you tell my son, tell my daughter and my dad that I love them. They are my world. Tell Kirk to look after his sister... "  
  
"Kyle... "  
  
"Tell them that...please"  
  
"I will"  
  
Kyle smiled and closed his eyes. Slowly he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. Tess started crying. After a few days there was a funeral. Tess and Andy walked towards the church. Tess saw Jim and walked over to him. She didn't day a word. She just hugged Jim tightly. Jim cried against her shoulder. Maria, Michael, Max and Liz were in the church too. They walked to where they were. Alex and Isabel weren't in the town, they didn't even know about what was happening.  
  
"...from ashes to ashes...from dust to dust... "  
  
Days later Tess was standing on the grave. She watched as Felicia put new flowers to the grave. She couldn't stop crying. Kirk stood near looking at his little sister. Kyle had been important to her, important to them both. God always took away the one's that were important to someone...it had been like that before it was like that now. Tess understood it now better. Kyle was important to her too.  
  
The end 


End file.
